Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times 100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times 100\% = -10\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times 100\% = -10 \% $